RWBY: Our Lives
by DuhReapa
Summary: My name is David Stauffer and I never thought I would be anything but now is a chance... a chance to do something, to be something. Relationships Unknown. Starts in Current World at the start of 2015.
1. Chapter 1: Blue

This story starts in my own personal life and my friends life. I make references to Rooster teeth and other life events.

**I don't own RWBY I only own myself.**

* * *

It was a cool Thursday afternoon, I was walking home from school listening to my IPhone. My name is David Stauffer and I was a nobody. My life consisted of going to school, writing stories, managing a YouTube channel, and learning the arts of music.

Winter break just ended which meant school just started. Thankfully my birthday would fall on a Saturday. My dad always told me my life would change once I became 15, but I don't believe him. Life would continue and so would my freshman year.

It was about 4:15 PM and I was halfway home.

With the new release of the RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack I couldn't help but indulge myself with the beautiful sounds of Casey Lee Williams' singing. Currently the song "Die" was playing. I was passing the Middle School. '_Almost home I told myself'. _

My thoughts were cut off when the sound of a gun rang out. There was a severe pain in my chest under my collar bone. I stood still in shock that I had been hit. I turned around to look at my assailant and I found was a man with a balaclava holding a Beretta M9.

I collapsed the man continued to look through my pockets as I bleed out on the side walk. The man pulled the phone from my pocket and jerked the headphones from me. The last thing I heard was Casey singing "Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die".

The man shot me a look and I heard him murmur "Im sorry". When the sound of sirens sounded in the distance the guy ran.

Well this was it… I spent my life in hell without ever loving anyone who wasn't family. Now I was going to die unsuccessful in my life dreams. I couldn't help but smile… I took life for granted and now hell was ready for me.

As my life drained onto the concrete beneath me and the sirens grew closer my mind locked onto music. I heard Casey once again this time it was Forever "Your body broke, your soul was set free…Just close your eyes now…"

And then I was Gone.


	2. Chapter 2: White

**_Well I guess this is goodbye Monty. You inspired me to do great things. H_****_eroes never die but legends live forever._**

_Next Day…_

Upon walking into my afternoon class I could tell that the air was tense and mournful... and I know why.

Yesterday my friend David Stauffer was killed on his way home. I got home from school and waited for him to sign into Steam but he never logged on. So I just took it as he had something to do and wasn't getting on. Or maybe he was writing a story or making a cover song. But the morning after I saw the news and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I got through the rest of the day and went to Civil Air Patrol (CAP). Today we got to fly a cessna which I was excited for but I was still thinking about David and I was wondering who could of killed him. When I got to CAP we began our drills and began the startup for our cessna.

We started our takeoff and were flying in at steady 300MPH and an Altitude of 250 meters above sea level.

Things were going good until I noticed a smoke trail coming from the ground. My co pilot started talking on the radio and said something about Russia.

"Uh Sir?" I said to the co pilot.

"What" He questioned looking worried.

"Theres a fuckin missile coming at us" I answered.

"In Soviet Russia we go towards the missile" He joke in the face of death.

I shook my head "Fuck this" I opened the pilot side door and jumped out plummeting to my death. Wait...There was a parachute in there.

"Well David looks like ill meet you in hell" I said to the sky.

By the time I reached the ground I had already hit terminal velocity and the impact killed me instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow

**Ima start putting song names at the start to suggest songs that might connect to the story in some way. If all else fails I'll put some good music up here. I.E.**

Metallica - Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

***Im not trying to make Russians look like monsters or anything this is all fictional and written in this "Dark" way because war with Russia is something I fear so I thought I would use that as a basis for this story.***

* * *

Where do I begin? Well two months ago my friend David Stauffer was murdered and then the next day Russia invaded the U.S killing another friend named Gaige Fagget.

Now the Russians are going through houses killing everyone so they can eliminate capitalism.

I wasn't surprised to see a BTR-80 pull up and a squad of soldiers get out and start going into peoples houses. The Bolsheviks just pull them into the street and shoot them through the gut so they suffer.

I decided that I can't go down with a fight, I have no gun and these are goddamn Spetznaz there was no way I would win a hand to hand battle.

So what do I do? I start up Arma II on my computer and place down some Russian unarmed soldiers. I take my player's M16A3 and start shooting them.

By now the Russians had broken into my house. I could hear the screams of my loved ones as they were pulled out onto the street. I heard a gunshot and a squeal as they killed my animals. But I don't care all I want to do is fly a Little Bird.

A soldier breaks into my room and pulls me away as I watch my Little Bird crash into power lines. They pull me down the stairs and bring me into the street next to my mom. The bullets start flying and I'm met with a great pain in my stomach. I watch as my insides spill onto the street.

They start to drag the dead and dying to a pile in someones yard. The rats sit in the pile waiting for more food to reach them. '_A Tyler sandwich on a silver platter' _I think to myself.

As I'm thrown into the pile some rats shoot forward to start eating at my intestines as I fade away.

'_Here I come you bastards'_ I think looking towards the sky.

* * *

**These short chapters will end soon. These are just little kinda "character trailers" to kinda get a feel for whos in this story compared to my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Red

**This chapter takes place two weeks before chapter 3 "Yellow" and is from the point of view of Tyler (Yellow) as he watches the Russians dominate the U.S.**

_***Warning this ones kinda fucked up. It involves suggested rape and murder of a young girl. In no way is this done to; Disrespect or offend anyone especially Casey Williams. This is all fictional and not meant to be taken seriously in anyway shape or form. If this chapter is taken negatively I will take it down and expel it from this story leaving a story gap. We Love you Casey!***_

_Drunken Whaler- Dishonored OST_

* * *

The Russian army landed on the east coast near New York City and Boston. Meanwhile the navy and air force crushed us on the west coast.

Censorship on the news was basically stopped because there was no "good" news. All there was, was executions and rapings. I watched the news as the Russians pushed into Dracut, Massachusetts the home of Jeff and Casey Williams.

Jeff and Casey were David's Idols when it came to music. He would of never gotten into the music career if he would of never watched Roosterteeth all those years ago. RT was nothing now, they all took their families and ran to the safety of the U.K. but most planes were shot down by Russian fighter jets before they made it to the United Kingdom.

Right now the news was following a journalist in Dracut and we all watched as people were pulled from their homes and raped and killed.

I watched as a girl with familiar black and blonde hair were pulled from her home. The cameraman was shot and killed and the camera fell to the ground. You could barely see as the men tried to rape this girl.

As she struggled you could see a soldier pick up a rusty cleaver and…

I turned away before I could see the rest. Iv watched as my friends were murdered, shot down, and pulled to the streets and killed. I've seen one of my favorite singers be raped and killed.

I've given up...I don't want to live anymore. Why should I? I have nothing to lose. Maybe I'll play some Arma for the last time.

* * *

Well thats the end of these tiny little character trailers. These were kinda hard to write because I have to think about me and my friends dying. And this last chapter hurt me...the thought of taking someone who iv never met before (but someone I look up to greatly) and killing them. It hurt. Thats why its from a different perspective so I dont have to go into detail.


End file.
